


Is it about the pain?

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Falling In Love, Kink, Realization, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Is it about the pain?”<br/>Shaw notices something about Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it about the pain?

The first time Shaw noticed it was when Root had drugged her. Shaw had grabbed her throat and squeezed it tight. At the time it didn't fully register but later that night she thought about the look in Root´s eyes, her intake of breath, how Root had brought her hand up to her wrist but didn't move it away from her throat. No, Shaw thought, you were just imagining things. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- 

The second time it happened they had just finished with a difficult number, one they didn't save. Root was being a pain in the ass saying something that pissed Shaw off, though now she could not remember what it had been. And Shaw had, once again, grabbed her by the throat. This time with a stronger grip, pushing her up against the wall behind her. 

“Root I told you to shut it” Shaw said squeezing a bit harder. Then she noticed it again, it intrigued her, Root let out what could only be classified as a whimper her hand once again came up to grab at Shaw, but she only rested it gently on her forearm. 

“Sorry sweetie, I´ll stop for today” she said her voice breathy due to the pressure on her throat. But Root didn't tell her to let go, she didn't even move away. So Shaw did instead and she could swear she saw disappointment in Root´s eyes when she did. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- 

The third time Shaw did it on purpose, testing out her theory. They were sparing and after Shaw had barreled into Root brining them both crashing to the ground she placed both of her thighs on the outside of Root´s, one hand holding her wrists, and one hand holding her throat. This time she focused on Roots eyes she wanted to see if her pupils dilated, they did, not drastically but noticeably. Like last time Root let out a slight whimper as Shaw squeezed her throat harder. Shaw looked at Root´s chest, heaving and expanding with every difficult breath she took. 

Then at her throat, her beautiful long throat, with her own hand placed there like it was claiming the spot as its own. Then she looked up at Roots lips. They were slightly parted, trying to get as much air as possible, then her tongue darted out licking the lower lip before drawing it in between her teeth. As she did this Shaw lifted her gaze further and their eyes met. Then they both knew it for certain. This was turning Root on. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- 

The fourth time it happened they were having sex. Shaw was sitting between Roots legs on the bed, vigorously fingering her, and then she took the hand that had been holding Roots hips down and placed it on the throat. Then she heard it, a full on moan, not a whimper or an intake of breath. This time she wasted no time testing the waters. She simply squeezed hard, knowing that she would leave finger formed bruises on Roots throat. For some reason she liked this idea, maybe she was just as twisted as Root, maybe this was why the were so compatible.  
She picked up the pace of her fingers knowing that this tempo must be hurting her a bit. She also added more pressure on Roots throat. It only took a minute before Root let out a needy moan that Shaw would have mocked if it hadn’t been so hot. Then Roots body went limp, whether it was from the orgasm or if she passed out Shaw didn't know. But at the moment she didn't care, she knew she hadn’t squeezed hard enough or long enough to kill her, and she was so close herself. She put her hand down her panties, which she had kept on along with her bra, they were soaked by now, and she only had to touch herself for about a minute or so before she came embarrassing hard. Okay so maybe she had underestimated how much choking Root had turned her on, like she said they were nearly equally twisted.  
Shaw opened her eyes, not sure when she had closed them, to find Root staring at her with those wide expressive eyes. 

“That was hot” Root said referring both to the sex and the show Shaw had unknowingly put on. Shaw didn't answer; she merely laid down on the bed next to Root. She turned on her side facing her before gently tracing the forming bruises she had left on Roots throat. 

”Is it about the pain?” Shaw asked her not looking away from the bruises. Root let out a laugh  
“Everyone thinks it's about the pain. It's not about the pain, it's about trust. Handing yourself over, fully and completely, to another human being, there's nothing more beautiful than letting go like that.” Root explained. Shaw almost wished it had been about the pain. That she could understand, that she could handle, but knowing that it was because Root trusted her so completely… she didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing. They laid there in comfortable silence for a while before Shaw got up and out of bed.  
“Sameen” came a strained voice from the bed “Please stay”  
Shaw weighted her options, she never slept over at anyone’s place before, but she also didn't want to leave. So instead she slid the wet panties down her legs and unhooked her bra.  
“ I wasn't going to” She lied know very well that Root knew that. “I just wanted to get these off,” she said as she got back into bed and pulled the covers over them. Root didn't move to touch her, which she normally appreciated, but for some reason she wanted to touch Root so she reached out in the space between them and felt for Roots hand. When she found it she enlaced their fingers and felt Root give her a small squeeze before whispering. “Sleep well Sameen… and thank you.”  
Shaw didn't answer she only squeezed Roots hand back in reply before closing her eyes and listing to Roots breath evening out. 

 

\--- The End---

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you wish at Worldclassbeauty.tumblr.com
> 
> This part: “Everyone thinks it's about the pain. It's not about the pain, it's about trust. Handing yourself over, fully and completely, to another human being, there's nothing more beautiful than letting go like that.” Is a quote from the series Dollhouse which Amy Acker is also in.
> 
> Also liking Erotic asphyxiation does not make you twisted.


End file.
